<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by Nope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767646">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope'>Nope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:03:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad porn.</p>
<p>Warning: sexual violence, murder/suicide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unexpectedly active alien artefact, a slight miscalculation on the new sonic screwdriver (Earth materials were so primitive) and - zap - there they were, inextricably entwined, bound together on the quantum levels like a game of naked twister gone hideously wrong.</p>
<p>"It's like touching souls," Rose said, until she learned it couldn't be undone; then it was, "more like Satan's super-glue" and also "you scrawny-arsed bastard! This isn't what I meant when I said we would be together forever!"</p>
<p>"I hardly wished to become a monstrous conjoined twin, myself. Maybe if I oscillate our quantum phasing, I can reverse our polarities," the Doctor offered.</p>
<p>"Oh, will you shut up with the fucking technobabble!" Rose wailed. "I wanted a bit of Spock, not the whole nine yards. And don't come the time-cock with me, Doctor; it's really not that impressive."</p>
<p>"You can't judge Gallifreyan biology by human standards," the Doctor said primly. "From my point of view, you have, first, a ridiculously elevated body-temperature, b, inconveniently located erogenous zones--"</p>
<p>"You couldn't find my clitoris with your mouth and both hands," Rose fumed, pulling futilely away. "Always licking everything but the right thing! It's not inconvenient; you're just incompetent."</p>
<p>"What? What?! I'm incompetent?!" The Doctor sneered, pulling back. "You can't even manage the most basic of my people's vaginal compression-pulse-massage techniques. For your information, I was forced to fake orgasm more than half-the-time."</p>
<p>"You were--" Rose let out a wordless yell and tried to punch him, only hitting herself as they went tumbling together across the lab, smashing equipment as they crashed from desk to bench and back again, pummelling each other. As they fell to the ground, Rose briefly got the upper hand, grabbing the Doctor's wild hair and using it to bang his head against the ground. "I faked it every time, you cheap alien fuck! You elitist- ow!"</p>
<p>The Doctor had yanked at her hair. They started rolling around on the floor, pulling and scratching at each other, getting cut up by the broken glass from the smashed equipment.</p>
<p>"You stupid ape!" The Doctor bellowed. "I should never have let you onboard my TARDIS. Look how we've ended up! Always getting your sticky fingers all over the alien artefacts--"</p>
<p>"It was your screwdriver that wasn't up for the task," Rose spat back. "Something you're no doubt more than familiar with."</p>
<p>"You, as usual, just don't know how to use it," the Doctor snapped back. "See this?" He grabbed his cock, squeezing it rhythmically. "A thousand times tighter than you've ever been."</p>
<p>"See these?" Rose said, giving him a two-finger salute and then shoving them inside herself. "Yeah, baby. Closest I've had to a real man for years. Oh, look! My clit! Right there!"</p>
<p>Not taking his hand away from his cock, the Doctor groped around them. "You know, I've always prided myself on being a man who never would, but an eternity of this? I don't think so. I'm the Doctor--" He found a particularly sharp piece of glass and hefted it. "--and it's time for some surgery."</p>
<p>"What's that? I couldn't hear your stupid, arrogant posturing over the first real pleasure I've had for ages," Rose said, frantic fingers working her cunt-lips. The Doctor shuddered, working his hand faster. "Oh, now I'm turning you on?!"</p>
<p>"Our nervous systems are intermeshed," the Doctor growled. "I can assure you it's an entirely autonomic physical response. Anything that happens to either of us, happens to both; both pleasure and, alas, pain."</p>
<p>"Can't kill me without killing yourself?" Rose laughed maniacally. "Well, that's fine by me!" Frenzied fingers thrusting uncontrollably, she too grabbed a shard of glass with her free hand. "Maybe if you'd had two cocks instead of two hearts, it might have added up to a real one!"</p>
<p>"I hate you!" raged the Doctor, slashing at her. Bright red arterial blood splattered across the room, and they both moaned in equal pain and pleasure, his hand pulsing on his cock, her rubbing fingers pushed deep inside her.</p>
<p>"I fucking hate you more!" Rose screamed back, slashing at him in turn, the heat of his blood splattering against her face even as a more primal heat exploded in her belly. "I hate- I hate- ohgod!"</p>
<p>They both shook and moaned, their hearts racing, pumping their lives away even as they humped together, light-headed from the pleasure and the blood-less, blinding heat around Rose's fingers, the icy-splash of alien jizz against the Doctor's.</p>
<p>"Hate you," Rose gasped one last time against the Doctor's ear and finally collapsed.</p>
<p>"Stupid ape," whispered the Doctor, and lay still.</p>
<p>The last great Time War was finally over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>